


bare your fangs

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Club Owner Pepper, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Ice Play, Marking, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: mob au pepper potts x readerSummary: you bit the hand that fed you, but she’ll make an exception for youWarnings: slight pet play, spanking, marking, fingering, teasing,
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Reader
Kudos: 47





	bare your fangs

**Author's Note:**

> idk what can i say except for mob au and Pepper is Tony’s right hand and the new owner of the biggest club downtown and a force to fear all on her own (or sum)

“What do we have here?” Miss Potts smiles and barely bothers to look up from her drink to stare you down, perfectly manicured nails circling the edge of her glass dismissively, less than ecstatic to have her little private party interrupted by a stubborn nobody like yourself. “Didn’t I fire you when I took over the club? Back to beg me for work?”

The VIP section changed since the last time you were up there, it was a lot cleaner than what it had been under Tony’s watch - only the most elite found their way on her guest list, but there wasn’t an absence of familiar faces still catering to her every need, eager to please the new boss and secure their spots as her favorite plaything.

“You fucked me over - I can’t even walk into another venue without security eyeing me down until I turn around.” You weren’t an idiot, you knew she had to have at least one firearm on her even with the girls around her, an amused grin on her face knowing that all you could do was stand before her, bare your fangs, and growl as you fought for something better. “You can’t treat me like this - I was the backbone of this place.”

She was unphased watching you stand up before her, clenching your fists as tight as your jaws, trying to look strong and unafraid of her. 

It was all just a game to her, and you were the final piece she as waiting for.

“I offered you a second chance and you turned me down,” Pepper finished off her drink with a small shrug before smiling at you, relishing in how quick you were to come running back to her, much sooner than she originally thought when you first ran out, “unless you’re here to tell me how wrong you were…I could think about putting you to work with some convincing.”

Shady as it was, the bar was the only thing you had, the only real safe space you could hide and wait for everything to blow over, and god forbid you let her hold it above you for any longer. 

Her orders were followed as quickly as they left her lips, _“everyone out.”_

If you didn’t know any better, you’d think it was strange to see the VIP section cleared out so quickly, not a single worker straggling behind with a sorry excuse to learn what was to come.

But knowing Pepper and how cruel she could be, you were more surprised they didn’t go _running_ out.

The shame burned your cheeks as her eyes traveled down your body, taking you in and licking her lips like a predator that just locked onto their next meal.

_“What do you want me -”_

You didn’t even get to finish speaking before she cut you off, her voice cold and calculating as she ordered you around, knowing how eager you were to get on her good side. “Strip and come closer to me, puppy, show me you can listen and I’m sure I can find a home for you.”

Pepper was as relaxed as you’ve ever seen her - guard completely down as she waited for you to move for her, overly confident that you would follow her every whim.

And she was right.

It took another moment before you could swallow the last bit of your pride, but you stripped nonetheless, keeping your eyes locked on hers as you shed the last bit of clothing and did as she asked. 

“Happy?”

She twirled her fingers and you gave Pepper the slow turn you know she asked each of her girls to do before she touched them. To inspect and really savor what she was about to get her hands on.

It was barely audible above the drum of the music downstairs, an amused hum slipping past the smallest of smiles you’ve ever seen on her face, spreading your legs with the lightest touch of her fingers. 

“Oh, puppy, wouldn’t you like to know?” Her voice was like drowning in honey and everything sweet even while taunting you, leaving her spot on the couch to tower over you, dragging her hands over your body until she lifted them off your ass. “You’re gonna have to work your way up before I trust you with something as small as that.”

Her breath against the back of your neck made you shiver, goosebumps rising on your arms as she ordered you to stay put as she fixed herself another drink and got herself ready. 

Pepper took her sweet time watching you squirm like that, not knowing when she’d come back or if she was watching you to see if you were being compliant, a familiar heat between your legs making it hard not to move, craving any friction to ease the tension building you felt building.

Watching you squirm like that was almost too satisfying to her, calming her excitement with another drink at the bar before making her way back to you, a single piece of ice between her fingers on your lower back welcomed with a quiet moan. 

_“Good girl…”_ Pepper cooed once more against your ear with a smile teasing her lips, tracing small patterns on your back until the small piece melted, relishing in each gasp and twitch you let slip. “Look at how wet you are for me already - I can’t help but think you like being treated like this.”

She was teasing you again _\- the damn temptress -_ resting the glass full of ice on the table so her hands were free to touch you any way she’d like. Calloused fingers covered in scars brushing over your nipples like a lucky coin, each movement more fervent than the last, watching your reactions with nothing more than a poor mask to hide her amusement at the sight. 

By the time Pepper finally stopped, your nipples were sensitive and your breathing was uneven, there was no way you could’ve expected how good it would feel when she finally put her mouth on you - your knees giving out as she kept you steady, flashing a toothy grin with one of your nipples in her mouth.

_“I-I’m close.”_ You wanted to hate yourself for how quickly you fell to her touch, how she had you wrapped around her fingers so easily, already addicted to the most dangerous thing offered in the bar. 

Pepper pretended not to hear you, instead readjusting so you could rest your weight against the couch and began marking your neck so everyone could know just whose pet you were when she was finished. 

_“You’re so wet for me, puppy, almost makes me want to stop teasing you.”_ Her laugh was warm like the whiskey on her breath, the length of the strap pressing against your lips, sliding between your thighs easily with how wet you were. _“Almost makes me want to fill you with my cock right now and fuck you until I’m the only thing on your mind.”_

She’d have to be an idiot if she didn’t notice you grinding against her at that, practically begging her already.

Lucky for you she was the furthest thing from an idiot. 

**_“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Need me to finger you first?”_** Despite the sweet tone of her voice, you knew Pepper was taunting you again, waiting to see if you still had the strength to bite back. “How ‘bout it, hmm? Let me ease some of the tension and see if you’re worthy of my cock tonight?”

All you could focus on was the taunting movements of her grinding harder against you, her nails scraping up your thighs as you moaned and whimpered. 

_“Use your words, puppy, you sure had a lot to say when you walked in tonight, I’m sure you have a few more in you.”_ Unsatisfied with your weak nod, Pepper slapped your ass and made a small noise in disappointment, halting her movements until you did as she asked. “Don’t tell me we’ll have to start your training from the basics, do we? When I ask you a question I expect an answer.”

Another moan left your lips when she pulled your hair back, trying not to groan when you saw her looking at you sternly for a proper response. 

_“Yes - I mean, please - Master, let me cum,”_ tears were pooling in your eyes from the sheer need you felt, too lost in the pleasure to stay mad at how easily you fell to her charms. _“I need you in me.”_

She waited a few more moments before readjusting again, letting your head fall again so she could take in how wet you were for her, two fingers sliding in easily, a few experimental movements to find what made you moan the loudest for her. 

You knew she’d be good, but it was almost unfair at how easily she had you whimpering for her, your mind going blank as all you could focus on were the sound of her fingers fucking you and the pathetic whimpers spilling from your lips. 

**_“Look at you, I’ve only just started using my fingers and you’re already shaking?”_** Her voice was softer this time around, pleased at how you were behaving, using her free hand to massage the handprint she’d left on your ass just a few moments before. _“Now be a good girl and cum for me, puppy.”_


End file.
